


对手

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ohkura is mine!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 放松个两三天，再放纵个两三天？
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	对手

周五下班前你收到他的消息，“晚上一起吃饭吗”，你犹豫了一下回了个“好，去哪里”，在心里确认了一下内衣的颜色。其实他并不会很把你内衣的颜色放在心上，但出于某种恶趣味你很得意于他看到的时候不动声色地眼睛一亮的样子，那会让你感觉自己好像赢了一局。

他的备注是“大仓”，一个月前是“小忠”后面加一个爱心。上次一起吃饭，他在等菜时瞟到你手机，半真半假地撅着嘴抱怨：“我的专属昵称呢？”

“你有点分手的仪式感好不好啊。”

大仓忠义，隔壁部门的业务骨干，有点帅有点受欢迎的高个子，很会做菜却更热爱外食，你的前男友。分手原因大概是倦怠感，你提完分手之后他愣怔了三天，你们某天在人头攒动的早班电梯碰到，他脸肿得像胖头鱼，半边脸星罗棋布的痣似乎都肿得更显眼，你看他一眼然后别过头盯着光滑金属色的电梯门。三天以后他继续一切如常地在茶水间碰到的时候和你打招呼，在line上跟你抱怨工作（虽然你应答的频率差不多是他发八条你回一条），周末问你要不要一起吃个饭。你们一致地讨厌办公室恋爱的麻烦：同事别有深意的眼神，酒桌上领导的无聊调侃，所以你们什么都没说过，假装各自有男女朋友，偶尔下班后你坐进他的车，只是因为关系很好住处又顺路，可以节省交通费。

他带你去了家气氛不太庶民的烧鸟店，没什么烟火气，不过也没到需要正襟危坐的地步。“麻烦先来两杯扎啤。”你解开衬衫第一个扣子，他松开领带，你以前说过很喜欢看男人松开领带的手势，当然他做这个动作只是为了解放脖子并不是因为你。

你们各自都有新的发展对象。大仓一贯的受欢迎，最近好像和部门主管的秘书关系不错，小姑娘每次看到他都笑开了花，一不小心就手抖在咖啡里加致死量的白砂糖。“还有，她走到我旁边的时候，手里的托盘总是特别不稳……我好想跟她说，通过祸害前辈的咖啡或者用咖啡祸害前辈让他对自己另眼相看的方式已经不时兴了，又怕她说我性骚扰。”大仓无奈地揉着太阳穴，挽起了衬衫的手肘撑在桌子上。你事不关己地哈哈大笑，“会用’时兴’这种词，可见你自己也不怎么时兴。”

他不接话，表情淡淡地瞥你一眼，喝了一大口啤酒。

“不好意思，请问这里可以抽烟吗？”

“这里是吸烟席，请您自便。”他从一边挂着的西装口袋里拿出一盒烟，抽了一根叼在嘴上，然后本末倒置地现在才想起来找打火机，包里裤子口袋里都找过都没有，最后发现在外套内袋里。低低的“咔哒”一声，你凝视着转瞬即逝的小火苗，他吸了一口，把烟夹在手指上，长长地吐了一口气，你想象面前薄薄的烟雾在他的体内转了一圈再跑出来，抽抽鼻子。

“给我一口。”你接过来，夹住略有些湿意的烟嘴。学会抽烟是因为曾经看到横山前辈拿着烟盒子从吸烟室出来，你之前想试着和他拉近距离看看，又放弃了。还在恋爱的时候和大仓聊工作话题，偶然提到横山前辈，他貌似无意地说了句“前辈喜欢那种身材和性格都很甜美的女生”。你不是，你早就没考虑继续接近他了，但大仓也知道横山前辈是你喜欢的类型，下意识的危机感。

你们点的烤鸟串套餐里的最后一样也被端上来，滋滋冒油让人很有食欲，你拿起柠檬块，按住果皮两端往串烧上挤柠檬汁。大仓没来得及阻止你，一边用美食评论家般的语气悲叹“热乎乎的一下子就冷掉了，好可惜——”，一边身体力行地以放进自己嘴里的方式抢救剩下的那些。

“一晚上都在吃这个很腻诶，找点新鲜感。”你用筷子把木扦子上的肉夹下来放进嘴里，柠檬汁让表面变得湿漉漉的，大仓估计得没错，你挤柠檬汁的水平一如既往很糟。

大仓没什么不好，只是你觉得有点闷，但跳出男女朋友的关系，这种闷就不是不能忍耐，人总是习惯性对亲密的人要求太高。

分手之后你也偶尔会在他那里过夜，你说让我们退到比男女朋友低一点比朋友兼同事高一点的关系吧，他在喝醉了的时候生气地问你那我们现在这样到底算什么呢，他长着一张渣男脸却对于给关系定性有着奇妙的执着，仿佛这样就可以在一片茫然的大海里找到能攀上救生艇的抓手。

算什么呢，他抓住你的时候你也在心里想。你怀疑上床是他排解你给他制造的挫败感的方式，你感到他抵着你，像再一次用嘴唇抵着被你吮过的烟。常有人用烟来缓解层次复杂的感伤情绪，用上瘾物消解失落感，欲求被满足的浪潮过去以后就会更加失落，是谓饮鸠止渴。你因为他的一举一动颤抖，因为无法忍受刺激而恳求他，他蹙眉看着你，脸上也是在忍耐的表情，但还想再折磨你一下。

你集中注意力用力收紧内里，满意地看到他情难自禁地吸气，随即报复性地动作又快又重。你恍惚间怀疑这其实是一种对抗性运动，比拼谁先求饶或者谁先后悔，两人都不愿示弱那就一直拖着对方，逐渐快感也变得像痛感。他用手指夹住你一处很柔嫩的肉，你想象那是一个捻烟蒂的动作，不受控制地拉高音调，然后松懈下来。

这样的状况会持续多久呢，到你或者他找到下一个恋爱对象为止吧。

“我们变成这样就是因为我太纵容你。”大仓又点了支烟，你顺手拿起床头柜上的烟灰缸动作快狠准地用力贴在他肚子上，他被冰凉的金属冻得得浑身一抖，白你一眼。“现在也是。”

“不是，只是因为你懒得改变现状。”你把烟灰缸拿起来，用手指触摸它微微有些暖意的底部。


End file.
